I Hate Mondays
by Bluegarnet
Summary: Sonny forgets her phone and keys. Studio's locked. Find another way in? What happens if that is through CDC's window? Love will flourish...


**A/N: This is a one shot! Ok, so currently the third chapter of **_**This is why I keep most things a secret **_**is still in the process. I'm so sorry for the wait, but I've been so busy and to make it up to all my wonderful readers I'm writing this for you guys! **

SPOV

I hated Mondays.

All bad things happened on Mondays.

The start of a new week. Forgetting my phone and house keys. Getting stuck in a window.

Let's start from the beginning, shall we?

So Tawni and I were going home when all of I sudden I realized I forgot my keys and phone. Great.

"I'll catch up with you later. You go ahead and get the car." I said to Tawni. She nodded and I ran to the front doors of the studio.

They were locked.

I pulled and pushed and shoved, but they wouldn't open. Fantastic.

Then I got a great idea. I ran around the building until I came to an open window. I hoisted myself up and pushed myself though the window.

Although the opening was too small. I wasn't fat, in fact I was pretty skinny, but apparently I was still too big to fit in the opening.

But the biggest shock of all was who I was staring at right in front of my face.

None other than:

Chad.

Dylan.

Cooper.

"Well, well, well Sonny." He smirked. He crossed his arms over his chest.

I got ready for the teasing and the mocking.

"Could you just take the picture and get it over with?" I said. I tried to cover up my voice cracking, but my eyes had brains of their own.

Chad's expression softened and he asked, "Are you crying?"

"No." I lied, but it was obvious he didn't believe me.

Instead he looked at me and pulled me out with a push and tug. We toppled over each other and I landed in his arms.

We stared at each other for awhile. His dreamy blue eyes pierced my chocolate brown ones.

Finally Chad said, "Now would you like to tell me why you broke into my dressing room?"

"I didn't really want to. I forgot my phone and keys in my dressing room and the doors were locked so I decided to find an open window. And that window happened to be yours." I shrugged and started to walk towards the door.

"Really, Sonny? Really? Are you sure you weren't just trying to spy on me?"

I started to get mad. One moment Chad was really nice and then he becomes a jerk. I mean I know girls get all weird during that time of month, but seriously this guy needed to take a chill pill. Talk about mood swings.

"Shut up, Chad! I'm not that pervertive. **(A/N: LOL you can imagine how awkward it was for me to write this…)** Besides, who would want to do that? You are like the most boring person I know. You're like the Boring King of Boringsville, the mayor of BoringTown! Yeah, that's what you are! Ha!"

Chad stared at me like I was crazy. Okay so maybe I did go a little overboard, but t wasn't like I hadn't done this before. In fact, he himself had done so too, so we were even.

"Um, Sonny. Apparently America thinks I am the most amazing and greatest actor of our generation."

"You are _so _not the greatest actor of our generation and there is no proof of that!"

He handed me a copy of _Tween Weekly _and looked smug. I stared at it. So what if society thought that! Okay, maybe he was really good at acting and adorably cute, but that was besides the point.

"Details, details!" I said. Why did he always have to be right?

CPOV

She is so cute when she is in denial. In fact, she's always cute. _Stupid cute! _

"Well, Sonny. I say I've won this one." I smirked.

She curled her hands into fists and her expression became annoyed.

"Look, I've wasted enough time here. I need to find my phone and keys. Tawni is waiting for me." Sonny said and walked out.

I followed her.

"Chad!" She whined. I knew I was annoying her. I loved annoying her.

It was so much fun.

I loved the way her face scrunched up and how her hands balled into fists and how her voice became shrill. But most of all I loved her pretty hair.

We reached her dressing room and she sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"Why do you care? But if you must know, Tawni left already. She said she needed to go home if she was going to get her beauty sleep. I guess I'll have to sleep here for the night."

"I'll drive you home." I offered.

"Wow, Chad Dylan Cooper actually caring?" She faked gasped.

"Hey, it doesn't happen often. You should be honored." I smiled my famous smile.

SPOV

God. I loved that dazzling smile.

Secretly, I was pleased that Chad was taking me home.

But I wasn't going to let him know that. "Well, I'm not so sure about that."

"Admit it Sonny. You like me." He smirked.

"No!" my voice got high. "I mean, no way!"

"Right, Sonny –"

"But you like me too! Don't try to deny it."

"Okay, say I did, which I don't, would you mind me kissing you?"

"If I liked you, which I don't, I would say I would love that."

Chad brushed a piece of my hair away from my face and cupped it in his palms. Before I knew it we were kissing. I kissed back.

"We so don't like each other." Chad said.

"Yeah, seriously."

But we each knew what happened and I was so wrong.

Mondays were the _**best**_ days of the week.


End file.
